


Выстрел (окончание повести)

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Рукописи не горят» [3]
Category: Decabrists Revolt (1825), Decabrists | декабристы, Повести Белкина | The Tales of the Late Ivan Petrovich Belkin - Alexander Pushkin
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Как о декабристах напишет Александр Пушкин?Граф замолчал. Таким образом узнал я конец повести, коей начало некогда так поразило меня. С героем оной уже я не встречался. Сказывают, что Сильвио во время возмущения Александра Ипсиланти предводительствовал отрядом этеристов и был убит в сражении под Скулянами, но это не так...
Series: «Рукописи не горят» [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Выстрел (окончание повести)

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

_Граф замолчал. Таким образом узнал я конец повести, коей начало некогда так поразило меня. С героем оной уже я не встречался. Сказывают, что Сильвио, во время возмущения Александра Ипсиланти, предводительствовал отрядом этеристов и был убит в сражении под Скулянами_ , но это не так. Волею судьбы я знаком и с продолжением этой истории.

***

Еще через три года жизнь моя снова получила неожиданный поворот. Проскучав столько лет в деревне за чтением адрес-календаря, я был нежданно поражен свалившимся на меня счастьем. Скончалась моя бездетная и богатая тетка Б* оставив мне в наследство имение в 2000 душ. Став богат, я задумал жениться. Я оставил свою деревню, немедля переехал в Санкт-Петербург и тотчас пошел с визитами по старым моим друзьям. Иные были в отставке и прожигали жизнь, иные в чинах. Там же находился тогда и сосед мой, граф *, с которым мы возобновили наше приятельство. Он был по-прежнему счастлив и блестящ. Жена его ожидала второго ребенка, деревни приносили деньги, а дела были устроены. То, что на чело его иногда набегала тень, я относил за счет дурного столичного климата.

В Петербурге, говорили мне, жил тогда и Сильвио. Под Скулянами он не был убит, но был ранен в голову. По столице ходил он героем, не снимая повязки с раны, и по-прежнему интриговал молодежь. Мне же он не был более интересен, и я не стремился к встрече.

Известия о смерти государя застали столицу врасплох. Пошли толки и слухи, всё заволновалось. Я тогда был гораздо более занят знакомством с прелестной девицей Н*, чем политикой. Она была голубоглаза, стройна, свежа и глупа, как пробка. Тосковал я тогда только о том, что по случаю траура не провести мне ее в котильоне.

В десятых числах декабря я отправился на обед к моему графу с тем, чтоб посоветоваться с ним, как завоевать сердце девицы, а более того – сердце ее матушки, а еще более – сердце батюшки ее, известного генерала Б*. Об увлечении своем я и проговорил весь вечер, и получил от графа несколько дельных советов. За трубками же разговор зашел о политике, и вот тут граф спросил меня:

– Скажите, что думаете вы о новом царствовании?

– Если оно будет таким же, как старое, – так и ничего. Женюсь наконец.

– Вы никогда не думали, например, о том, что России не хватает для счастья иных законов? Конституции?

– Как в Польше? Помилуйте, граф, зачем бы? Россия жила без смут и конституций и далее так же будет.

Граф, кажется, огорчился – и бог видит, я не знал тогда, почему.

– Мне казалось… – но он словно передумал. – Вы правы. Какая России конституция? Я глубоко уважаю вас, и раз уж вам не нужна она – то кому же?

Разговор перешел на пустяки.

Шли траурные дни. Приближалось Рождество, о том мы и говорили.

Утро печально известного происшествия 14 декабря я, признаюсь, проспал. Накануне мать моей девицы вскользь намекнула мне, что пора бы делать предложение, и на радостях я провел весь вечер у Демута, наливаясь шампанским. Встал с постели только к сумеркам, стребовал квасу. Смутный шум доносился до меня с улицы.

Внезапно раздался громкий стук. Я открыл – и что же? – на пороге стоял мой граф. Он был всклокочен, бледен, и я заметил кровь на его щеке.

– Граф, что вами? Помилуйте, что случилось? На вас напали?

– Вы разве ничего не знаете?

– Я спал целый день… Что случилось? Проходите же.

Он вошел и рухнул на стул.

– Я сейчас уйду. Меня арестуют скоро, а вы впрямь не знаете ничего. Позвольте только согреться и… выпить что-нибудь.

Видя его состояние, первым делом налил я ему коньяку, а уже потом принялся расспрашивать. Он пил коньяк из стакана, как воду.

Тогда я мало что понял из его объяснений, кроме того, что он был среди тех, кто пытался сорвать присягу и устроить смуту. Он был преступник, но был и мой друг.

– Иван Петрович, благодарю вас сердечно. Простите, что подвергаю вас опасности, я уйду тотчас, а вы, если хотите, можете рассказать о том... Я не буду скрываться. Мне просто надо было прийти в себя. Я пойду к себе сейчас, нужно объясниться с женой. Проклятый Сильвио…

– Сильвио? И он был с вами?... И оставайтесь сколько хотите, граф. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, что побудило вас… но я не доносчик.

Он глянул тускло, допил коньяк и засобирался. О Сильвио мы более не вспоминали – он, видно, пожалел, что назвал его имя и не хотел говорить о нем.

Мы обнялись последний раз.

Наутро он был арестован у себя дома.

Петербург уже не просто бурлил слухами и толками, но взрывался ими. Я же, хоть и помнил о графе, и иногда посещал безутешную графиню, более всего по-прежнему занят был ухаживаниями за моей девицей. Она трогательно читала мне вслух романы, я хвалил ее вышиванье, она показывала магнетические пассы, я хватался за сердце. Катилось к помолвке.

Великим постом отец ее, генерал Б*, после обеда позвал меня на трубку в свой кабинет. Сердце мое дрогнуло. До этого говорили мы мало – он все занят был делами. Именно он, говорят, допрашивал несчастных заговорщиков, но за обедами генерал никогда не касался политики. Впрочем, думал я в тот день вовсе не о заговоре, а был счастлив наконец сойтись поближе с отцом моей почти невесты, надеясь, что вот сейчас-то и пришло нам время сговариваться о приданом.

Он запер двери. Мы набили трубки и закурили. Я ждал, когда он начнет разговор о дочери своей, и был поражен неожиданным его вопросом:

– Вы знаете Сильвио?

– Знал пять лет назад во время службы своей в *** полку. Сильвио жил неподалеку от нас и знаком был со всеми офицерами. С отставки я не встречался с ним.

– Он в крепости и назвал вас в числе заговорщиков. Что скажете вы на это?

Генерал смотрел пристально и холодно, а я совершенно потерялся:

– Право, я не знаю, что отвечать вам. Я и масоном не был никогда. С Сильвио мы были дружны и даже откровенны, но он никогда о таком со мной не заговаривал. Будь это в обществе, я бы, верно, вызвал его за клевету на поединок, хоть и знаю, что он стреляет много лучше меня. Как же поступать, если клевещет на тебя преступник из крепости?.. Я не знаю его причин, генерал, быть может, он таит на меня какую-то злобу? Тут я знаю наверное – он годами может помнить обиду и вынашивать месть… Но расставались мы с ним приятелями. И почему же я до сих пор не арестован, раз..?

– Потому что никто более из них не назвал вас. Даже граф*, с которым вы были тоже дружны.

– И верно, мы дружны с графом, и я посещаю его несчастную жену, но граф – человек чести и не станет врать. Не скрою, я люблю его и потрясен его преступлением, но я ничего не знал о том. Мы соседи по имениям и приятельствуем как соседи, да и при щедрости его и обаянии, таких друзей у него множество.

– Видит бог, я допрашиваю вас так, потому что хотел бы видеть вас зятем. Доказательств против вас нет, только слово Сильвио, но он назвал, кажется, всех офицеров в вашем полку, и почти все они, так же как и вы, потрясены его клеветой. Но вот показания его на графа оказались вполне достоверными.

– Сильвио ненавидел графа и мстил ему. – Я должен был это сказать.

– Сильвио отомстил ему так, как мало кто из людей мстит другому. Весь расчет этих несчастных строился на Сильвио – он уверил их, что выведет на площадь целый гусарский полк, в коем служил некогда, сам же не собирался этого делать.

– Какое коварство…

– Не знаю, коварство ли. Это один из тех характеров, которые, кажется, считают, что живут в романтической повести. Он убедил множество людей идти за собой и сам до последнего готов был идти, да струсил. Не мне тут сетовать – трусость его спасла Россию от большой смуты. Но поверьте, он жалок. Имена и обстоятельства сыпятся теперь как горох из него, а ваш граф и есть, по его уверениям, главный злодей. Граф же не желает обвинять в ответ и винит более себя, чем других.

– Но ведь вы сможете разобраться во всем? Наказание будет справедливым?

– Более сказать я вам не могу. Но государь справедлив и милостив. Мне кажется, пока нам стоит отложить вашу помолвку – до того, как это несчастное дело завершится. Я не отказываю вам от дома и обещаю вернуться к этому… да вот после петровского поста.

В тот день мне показалось, что жизнь моя кончена. Я был влюблен и несчастен, и участь моя висела на волоске. Шампанское казалось мне горьким, коньяк – приторным, а холодные воды Невы – желанными. Я смотрел на темную громаду крепости, где сидели нынче оба несчастных моих знакомца, и думал, кто из них повредил мне более – Сильвио с клеветой или граф с правдой.

Визиты мои к этому семейству становились все реже. Наступала весна, Нева вскрылась. Девица поглупела еще более и к тому же подурнела. Моя влюбленность утекала водой в залив. Я много читал и задумал путешествие за границу, чтобы развеяться. На Троицу я пришел с последним визитом и попрощался. Дева хихикнула, а не зарыдала. Генерал кивнул и пробормотал что-то о пользе италианского климата для русских вольнодумцев.

Об участи графа и Сильвио узнал я из газет. Граф был повешен в числе главных зачинщиков. Сильвио отправился на вечную каторгу.

…Я писал, что более никогда не видел его. Я не лгал, ибо тот, кого встретил я в Риме спустя 30 лет, не был уже Сильвио. Я и сам уже старик и готов к смерти. Годы дали мне опыт. Через пять лет чтения книг и наблюдения за миром я горько пожалел, что не был с лучшими людьми России на той площади, а прошел мимо них, словно вскользь. Спустя десять лет я стал печатать сочинения о российском рабстве. Спустя тридцать – дождался реформ.

Я встретил его на званом вечере. Русские в Риме встречали его как героя. Я не разубеждал никого – нужны же людям герои? Он поразил меня не тем, как постарел, а тем, что лицо его навеки сковала маска страха. Руки его тряслись. Этот человек увидел меня и втянул голову в плечи.

Я не подошел к нему.


End file.
